memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of Both Worlds
| date=2366 and 2367 Stardate 43989.1 to 44001.4| episode=3x26 and 4x01| production=174 and 175| airdate=Part 1 - 18 June 1990 Part 2 - 24 September 1990| written=Michael Piller| director=Cliff Bole| |}} Summary The Borg invade the Federation and Captain Picard is kidnapped and turned into a Borg drone. References Characters Part I characters : • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Guinan • J.P. Hanson • • Geordi La Forge • • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard/Locutus • William T. Riker • Dennis Russell • Elizabeth Shelby • Deanna Troi • Worf, son of Mogh • USS Enterprise-D computer Horatio Nelson Part II characters :Bailey • • Cartaino • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Gleason • Guinan • J.P. Hanson • • Geordi La Forge • • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard/Locutus • William T. Riker • Dennis Russell • Elizabeth Shelby • Deanna Troi • Darien Wallace • Worf, son of Mogh • USS Enterprise-D computer Reginald Barclay • Sherbourne Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Borg cube Locations :Earth • Earth Station McKinley • Jouret IV • New Providence • Paulson Nebula • Saturn • Sector 001 • Sol system • Wolf 359 Danula II • Sentinel Minor IV • Starbase 157 • Starbase 324 • System J-25 • Zeta Alpha II Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid • Borg • El-Aurian • Human • Klingon States and organizations :Borg Collective • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Starfleet Command Other :poker • report • yellow alert • Ops • distress signal • shield nutation • tractor beam Appendices Related stories * - "Q Who?" depicted the Enterprise s first contact with the Borg, preparing Starfleet for the coming of the Borg which was finally realized in this episode. * - The opening of "Emissary" depicts the Battle of Wolf 359 from aboard the USS Saratoga. One of the themes in the episode from this is Sisko's coming to terms with the death of his wife, which he blames Picard for. * }} - First Contact is a sequel to "The Best of Both Worlds" building upon Picard's time as Locutus. * - Captain Picard flashes-back to when Dr. Crusher tried to save him from the Borg and later saved him from their clutches. *'The Battle of Wolf 359' ** }} - Borg depicts Q transporting a cadet back in time to the Battle of Wolf 359 and trying to save his father aboard the . ** }} - "Ghosts" established a temporal vortex opened during the battle, which several escape pods became trapped in. The vortex eventually opened in the Delta Quadrant where it pulled the in allowing them to witness the battle, and meet the people in the escape pods. ** - This X-Men crossover comic features another temporal anomaly, this time placing the X-Man John Proudstar as a member of the Saratoga s crew during the battle. ** - This novel establishes a Borg sphere was launched from the cube during the battle, taking assimilated personnel back to the Delta Quadrant. *'Aftermath of the Borg attack' ** - On the fourth anniversary of the Battle of Wolf 359, Sisko recalls Jennifer's death. ** - This manga comic shows Starfleet's reaction to the Borg attack, in a hearing to decide whether or not Picard should be allowed to resume command of the Enterprise. ** - This episode shows the Enterprise crew's recovery following "The Best of Both Worlds"; while the Enterprise undergoes repairs Picard visits his home in France to recuperate. ** - This comic shows Benjamin Sisko using the holodeck to relive the Battle of Wolf 359, trying to find a way to win. ** - This comic references the Locutus protocols, a series of contingencies put in place in case the Borg assimilated a Starfleet captain again, which were established following the Battle of Wolf 359 in this episode. ** }} - This novel refers to the Borg Entreaty, a speech given by a Wolf 359 widow. *'Alternate realities' ** - In this Strange New Worlds short story Q witnesses a timeline where the Enterprise s deflector pulse weapon destroyed the ship, and thus the Borg went on to assimilate Earth. Q intervenes to disable the weapon, allowing the Enterprise to stop the Borg. ** | |The Armies of the Night|And Death Shall Have No Dominion}} - This four-part comic arc depicts an alternate reality where the Borg succeeded in assimilating Earth. ** - This novel shows the mirror universe equivalent of the events of "The Best of Both Worlds", with becoming Locutus rather than Picard and the Borg targeting Qo'noS rather than Earth. *'Locutus resurrected' ** - In Armada The Borg make a clone of Picard to recreate Locutus to lead the Borg Invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. ** }} - In this novel Picard willingly offers himself to the Borg for reassimilation, to become Locutus again, in an attempt to infiltrate a Borg cube and stop them. Timeline | nextpocket=After Part 1: Final Entry After Part 2: Borg | }} Images File:Borg cube ship over earth.jpg|The Borg Cube over Earth File:Locutusofborg.jpg|Picard as Locutus File:Borg kidnap Picard.jpg|The Borg capture Picard File:Data and Picard-Locutus.jpg|Data and Picard connect File:New Providence colony.jpg|New Providence File:Paulson Nebula.jpg|The cube waiting at the Paulson Nebula External links * * Best of Both Worlds, The